


Come To SFIT [art]

by plastics



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chibi, College visits, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Gen, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/pseuds/plastics
Summary: Peter wants to consider his options for college. One of SFIT's finest shows off what makes it the best.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Come To SFIT [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).




End file.
